


At What Cost?

by Calatarin



Series: The healing of Anakin Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calatarin/pseuds/Calatarin
Summary: The Clone War has ended but at what cost?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The healing of Anakin Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but my brain said to write it and now it exists

Darkness.

Destruction.

It’s all Anakin sees when he closes his eyes. Nightmares, visions, voices. They won’t leave him alone. 

The whole temple is worried. Their beloved Chosen One is broken, battered, bruised. No one knows what to do. No one has been able to get near him. 

Except for one Jedi. Obi-wan Kenobi. 

But even now Skywalker has started to shut out the Jedi Master. Keeping to his quarters and not being seen for days on end. Obi-wan is worried, so very worried for Anakin but doesn’t know how to help him.

He’s numb. The young Jedi feels nothing anymore. Even the scars that can be found on his skin bring him no pain, no feeling. 

The Jedi Knight is weak and worn down. He had won the war yes but at what cost? 

The cost of his friendships. The cost of his family. The cost of his own soul.

Sidious stole it from him. Padmé is gone. His children are gone. All because of that monster he thought he could trust. Only Obi-wan remained in his life but Anakin did want the Jedi Master near him. He didn’t want anyone near him. In the end Sidious was killed but again, at what cost?

At what cost....


End file.
